Go! Dreamcharge, ShoCure!
by Meongaum
Summary: Kaitani Riku, seorang murid SMA kelas 1 biasa kedatangan sesuatu yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi sangat diluar akal sehat. Bagaimana tiba-tiba ia didatangin seekor kelelawar merah yang bisa bicara lalu memintanya untuk menyelamatkan kerajaannya? Cekidot! Didedikasikan untuk FESI 'REBORN' AWARD: DREAM mengandung Parodi.


_Mimpi... ah, satu kata indah yang dimiliki setiap insan di bumi ini._

_Tapi dari 7 milyar lebih manusia di dunia ini, hanya segelintir orang yang mampu membawa mimpinya menjadi kenyataan._

_Sedangkan sisanya... mereka mungkin masih menemukan cara untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka atau..._

_Mereka kekurangan ambisi._

_Ya, ambisi._

_Ambisi untuk mewujudkanmimpi mereka._

_Ambisi untuk merealisasikan mimpi mereka._

_Tapi..._

_Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu..._

_Ambisi mereka seakan menghilang karena sesuatu._

_Ambisi mereka hilang bagaikan sebuah fragmen tua yang terkubur selama jutaan tahun dan sudah tidak ditemukan lagi._

_Akhirnya mereka putus asa bagaikan jatuh tersungkur ke dalam lubang tanpa ujung._

_Untuk itu,_

_Kukirimkan para penyelamat mimpi untuk membantumu mewujudkan mimpimu._

* * *

_**Go! Dreamcharge, ShoCure!**_

_**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION for FESI 'REBORN' AWARD: DREAM**_

_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**_

_**WARNING: Abal, gaje,gayus(garing dan jayus), typo tak kasat mata, OOC sangat, hiperbola, bahasa gahol, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.**_

_**Fic ini mengandung **__**parodi**__** dari sebuah serial animasi anak-anak buatan TOEI Animation. Jika ada kemiripan, mohon dimaklumi.**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Ah sial, aku terlambat!"

Seorang lelaki berambut perak cepak berbadan pendek berlari dari rumahnya tergesa-gesa. Dengan selembar roti di mulutnya, ia terus berlari bagaikan angin puting beliung yang sedang menuju pusat perbelanjaan diskonan.

Lalu seorang perempuan dengan seragam SMP keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung meneriaki seseorang yang tadi keluar dari rumahnya itu. Ya sebut saja si adik, orang yang keluar dan teriak gak jelas yang berusaha menyadarkan tindakan kakanya yang diluar batas normal manusia.

"Kak!"

Tidak digubris teriakannya oleh si kakak, si adik mengambil langkah **preventif**, yaitu **melempar sepatu.**

_**Duak!**_

Ternyata sepatu yang si adik lemparkan ke arah kakaknya kena tepat di atas kepala. Si adik tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat usahanya tidak sia-sia, sedangkan si kakak menghentikan larinya lalu mengaduh ria sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Aduh dek, ada apaan sih?!" Omel si kakak sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kak Riku, tau enggak?" Si adik melempar pertanyaan, si kakak menggeleng.

"Ini baru jam 7 pagi dan kakak gak telat sekolah, ngerti?"

Si kakak bengong, lalu berlari kembali menuju rumah.

"_Sial, gue merasa bego."_

* * *

"Haah..."

Riku berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan raut wajah suram, badan yang loyo, dan muka yang kusut, menandakan sepertinya ia terserang anemia.

Oke, ralat. Sepertinya dia memang anemia karena setelah dilempar sepatu tadi, Riku berlari menuju rumahnya tadi dan memberikan efek hembusan angin. Kebetulan adiknya sedang memakai rok seragam yang mini dan sisanya bisa anda tebak sendiri.

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, sebuah benda merah dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke arah Riku. Riku yang kebetulan sedang mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit dan melihat benda merah itu dan...

_**Duak!**_

"Aw, sakit."

Benda merah itu sukses mendarat di jidat mulus Riku yang sekarang meninggalkan bekas bagai kawah meteor mini. Si empu yang punya jidat mengelus jidatnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Penasaran, ia melihat siapa pelaku yang berani mendarat di jidat mulus kinclongnya itu.

Ia melihat ke bawah, ternyata...

Seekor kelelawar kecil berwarna merah tergeletak nyaris pingsan.

"Apaan nih?" Riku itu mengangkat kelelawar kecil itu. Kelalawar kecil itu tiba-tiba terbangun dan terlepas dari tangan lelaki itu.

"Ah, maaf, maaf!" Riku bengong. Ternyata kelelawar itu bisa bicara, gumamnya.

"Aku Deviba! Aku datang dari kerajaan mimpi untuk meminta pertolongan dari orang-orang terpilih untuk menyelamatkan kerajaanku." Kata kelelawar kecil itu sambil mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Aku Riku, Riku Kaitani, anak SMU Seibu kelas 1. Si ganteng cool yang jadi andalan Seibu Wild Gunmans." Balas Riku narsis.

_**Kring!**_

"Ah sial! Udah masuk! Bye Deviba, aku harus masuk kelas sekarang." Riku langsung berlari menuju gedung sekolahnya.

"Ah tunggu!" Devilba mengejar Riku. "Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

Seusai sekolah dan kegiatan klub yang diikuti Riku, Riku bukannya pulang, malah nongkrong dulu di salah satu taman kota terbaru yang didedikasikan untuk para jomblo itu.

Hari-harinya pun dihabiskan dengan tidak terduga. Mulai dari seorang temannya yang menyatakan ia menyadari jati dirinya karena melihat Riku menggantungkan sebuah gantungan kunci lucu berbentuk kelelawar yang merupakan pesakitan dari Deviba yang sedang menyamar sampai anggota satu klubnya memberikan tepuk tangan kepada Riku hanya karena gantungan kunci.

Ngomong-ngomong, Riku gak nongkrong seorang diri, masih ada Deviba yang masih setia mengikutinya dari pagi.

"Jadi... ceritakan asal-usulmu, hei Deviba." Pinta Riku sambil duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu.

"Dulu... ada sebuah kerajaan bernama kerajaan Mimpi." Deviba mulai menjelaskan. "Kerajaan itu sangat makmur dan indah, rakyaktnya pun sejahtera dan bahagia. Tidak ada perang, tidak ada pertikaian. Semuanya damai."

"Tiba-tiba, ada sekelompok orang yang menyerang kerajaan kami. Mereka menebar keputusasaan dan mematikan sumber kerajaan kami, yaitu ambisi. Setelah sukses menginvasi kerajaan kami, raja berserta rakyat kerajaan kami dikurung di sebuah kristal raksasa. Aku beserta empat temanku berhasil selamat, tapi ternyata aku terpisah dengan keempat temanku..."

"Dan untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan kami, kami harus mencari para pahlawan cahaya pembela kebenaran yang bisa mengembalikan sumber kerajaan kami."

Raut wajah deviba menjadi murung. Riku lalu menepuk kepala Deviba.

"Ah sudah-sudah, pasti sedih ya kehilangan kampung halamanmu." Riku mengelus kepala Deviba. "Aku harap kau cepat menemukan penyelamat itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Riku bertanya. "Apa pahlawan yang kau cari memiliki kriteria? Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu mencari mereka."

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Deviba menjadi cerah. Ia lalu terbang dan berada sejajar dengan wajah Riku dan mengambil papan tulis entah dari mana.

"Pertama, orang itu harus punya mimpi." Kata Deviba bersemangat.

"Kedua, orang itu harus punya ambisi yang besar untuk mewujudkan mimpinya." Sambung Deviba.

"Ketiga, dia mengejar mimpinya dengan kerja nyata, bukan hanya berangan-angan saja."

"Dan yang terakhir..."

"Orang itu tau konsukuensi atas mimpinya dan tidak mudah putus asa."

Riku terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kata konsukuensi yang dikatakan Deviba.

"Anu... maksud dari konsukuensi itu apa?" Tanya Riku.

"Terkadang banyak orang yang mudah putus asa kalau mimpinya tidak terwujud atau tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya. Bahkan ada seseorang yang saat mengejar mimpinya, lupa akan sekitarnya. Ada lagi, dia memiliki ambisi yang besar tapi untuk mewujudkannya, ia menggunakkan cara-cara yang tidak sepantasnya dan ahkirnya malah jatuh dalam keputusasaan. Itu yang kusebut konsukuensi atas mimpinya."

"Oh..." Riku ber-oh ria.

"Yosh! Karena sudak kuceritakan kriterianya, ayo kita cari!" Seru Deviba bersemangat.

"E, eh? Hari ini?"

"Iya dong~ hari i—"

"DEVIBA!"

_**Duak!**_

Lagi-lagi jidat Riku menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Deviba untuk mendarat. Tapi kali ini tekanan yang dihasilkan berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi pagi. Ia menengok sebentar ke depan, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut karamel dan berjas hijau berlari ke arahnya.

"Sabotan! Jangan terbang meluncur sembarangan dong!" seru anak laki-laki berambut karamel itu.

"Se... na?" Riku menunjuk orang di depannya. Yang ditunjuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, Riku?" Balas laki-laki itu.

"Eh..."

"..."

"EH?!"

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sabottaner, tapi karena panjang, panggil saja Sabotan!"

Mahluk berbetuk kaktus yang berpakaian ala koboi itu memperkenalkan diri kepada Riku. Riku lalu menoleh kepada temannya.

"Jadi kamu disamperin sama mahluk aneh ini juga, Sena?"

Sekarang Riku bersama seorang temannya bernama Sena jadi mengadakan reuni kecil di taman itu. Riku menggenggam sebuah kopi kalengan begitu juga dengan Sena.

"Iya, awalnya dia menyerangku dengan peluru duri karena menginjak topinya." Jelas Sena sambil menunjukkan bekas tusukkan jarum di lengan jasnya.

"Aku malah jadi tempat pendaratan bagi si kelelawar merah itu. Jidatku jadi merah begini." Balas Riku sambil menunjuk jidatnya yang merah. Sena menahan diri supaya tidak tertawa melihat jidat sohibnya itu yang mirip seperti kawah meteor.

Riku lalu melirik ke arah Deviba dan Sabotan. Sabotan lalu berjalan ke arah Riku lalu menatapnya.

"Hey, hey Deviba, sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu dari anak ini." Kata Sabotan sambil menatap Riku serius.

"Apa?" Deviba mendekat. "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa dari tadi."

Mata Sabotan memincing tajam ke arah Deviba lalu berubah arah tatapan ke Riku. Tanpa peringatan, Sabotan menyerang Riku dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jas Riku.

"Tuh, tebakkanku gak akan salah Deviba, ada **kue**di saku jasnya."

Sena tersenyum kecut begitu juga Deviba. Riku terjungkir dengan tidak elit ke belakang dan Sabotan berdiri di atas badan Riku sambil bergaya ala _super sentai_ sambil memegang sebuah bungkusan kue yang dia 'ambil' dari jas Riku.

"Hei Sabotan, tidak baik mengambil sesuatu secara tiba-tiba dari seseorang." Tegur Deviba.

"Ah, tapi aku lapar..." Balas Sabotan.

Pertikaian antara Deviba dan Sabotan pun terjadi. Sena berusaha menyeret Riku yang masih setengah sadar karena serangan Sabotan tadi dan langsung bersembunyi di balik bangku agar tidak kena peluru nyasar dari mereka berdua.

Selagi mereka berdua melakukan pertarungan yang menurut Sena itu konyol, ada seseorang yang melewati Sena dan Riku yang bersembunyi di salah satu bangku taman.

_**Tuk.**_

Sena menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah buket bunga mawar terjatuh tepat di belakang Sena. Ia lalu menelusuri siapa yang membuang buket bunga tersebut. Dilihatlah seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 25 tahun berjalan lunglai menjauhi tempat ia dan Riku berada dan menuju hutan yang ada di belakang taman itu.

Samar-samar, Sena mendengar gumaman orang itu.

"_Kenapa dia berani mencampakkanku?"_

"_Kenapa dengan santainya dia berselingkuh di depan mataku?"_

"_Kenapa... kenapa kau memilih dia ketimbang aku yang berjuang demi dirimu?"_

"_Setelah hiruk-pikuk percintaan kita... dari SMA sampai kita kerja... dari kita hanya sembunyi seperti kucing sampai aku menyematkan cincin sebagai tanda pertunangan kita... kau berani membuangku?"_

"_Kau bilang mimpimu adalah hidup denganku berdua dengan tenang di pinggiran kota, aku bahkan sudah menjadikan mimpimu menjadi mimpiku juga. Saat aku sudah bisa memenuhinya, kau, kau, tidur bersama lelaki lain dengan santainya!"_

"_Kau menghianati cintaku, kau menghianati mimpi kita berdua, kau menghianati segalanya."_

Sena yang menderngar itu merasa iba pada pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara lain.

"_Menyedihkan kan?"_

"Eh?" Sena bertanya-tanya dari mana suara itu.

"_Sedih kan, bagaimana rasanya kau merajut mimpimu bersama seorang gadis yang kau cintai dan akhirnya hancur karena ada pihak ke-3"_

"_Sedih bukan karena dianggap seonggok sampah oleh gadis yang kau cintai?"_

"_Sadarkah dirimu kalau kau itu sangat bodoh karena dimanfaatkan oleh gadis seperti dia?"_

"Eh, tunggu! Kenapa malah mengucapkan itu..." Sena panik, melihat pemuda di depannya semakin depresi dan terguncang.

"_Hahaha! Sadarlah kau memang sampah! Lagipula mana ada wanita yang mau dengan pria jelek sepertimu?"_

"_Lebih baik kau jatuh,"_

"_Jatuh dalam keputusasaan yang dihasilkan olehmu sendiri."_

"Ri, Riku!" Sena mengguncang Riku keras, dengan raut wajah yang panik, ia masih terus berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apaan sih Sena, woles atuh woles!" Protes Riku yang sepertinya sudah sadar karena guncangan hebat yang diberikan Sena.

"I, itu..." Sena menunjuk sesuatu di belakang mereka. Riku menoleh, melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Lelaki tadi yang dilihat Sena mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat penuh kebencian. Lalu fisik lelaki itu berubah, sepasang sayap hitam muncul di punggungnya beserta busur dan panah di tangannya.

"Akan kuhancurkan cinta dan kebahagiaan para pasangan kekasih di dunia ini!" Seru lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu lalu melirik sekitarnya. Matanya menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang berhenti dan menatapnya ketakutan. Tanpa peringatan, lelaki itu mengarahkan anak panah berbentuk hati yang terbelah kepada pasangan itu.

Kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi, lelaki yang tadi menggenggam lengan kekasihnya itu sekarang ia lepas dan lelaki itu mulai memaki kekasihnya.

Begitu keadaan seterusnya, semakin banyak pasangan yang bertengkar di daerah itu.

"Gawat! Lelaki itu mulai keluar dari taman!" Seru Sena.

"Ah!" Deviba langsung meluncur ke arah Sena begitu juga dengan Sabotan yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Itu _Zetsugen_!"

"Haah? _Zetsugen_?" Tanya Sena dan Riku bebarengan.

"Singkatnya mereka itu perubahan dari seseorang yang sudah putus asa yang dipicu oleh kuarsa hitam." Jelas Sabotan.

Sabotan menengok ke arah Deviba yang disambut oleh anggukan Deviba. Mereka lalu mengeluarkan cahaya yang diarahkan kepada Sena dan Riku. Lalu sebuah pin bewarna keemasan berukirkan hati dan sayap itu tiba-tiba tersematkan di kerah kancing jas Sena dan Riku.

"A, apaan nih?" Tanya Riku yang memegang pin yang tiba-tiba disematkan pada kancing kerah jasnya. "Norak."

"Ah bukan saatnya untuk itu!" Deviba panik. "Kalian berdua, tempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengah kalian ke pin itu lalu angkat tangan kalian dan ucapkan _'Dream on! Charge and go!'_ keadaan kita sekarang sangat parah, kalau kita biarkan _Zetsugen_ itu menyerang lebih jauh, kota ini akan mati seperti kerajaan kami!"

Sena menatap Riku begitu juga dengan Riku yang menatap balik Sena.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain..." Gumam Sena.

"Cepat! Makin banyak orang yang putus asa di sekitar sini!" Seru Sabotan panik.

Riku mengangguk mantap ke arah Sena yang dibalas dengan anggukan juga oleh Sena. Mereka lalu melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Deviba; menempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengah mereka ke pin keemasan itu, mengangkat tangan mereka lalu—

"_DREAM ON! CHARGE AND GO!"_

Meneriakkan sesuatu yang menurut mereka sangat absurd bagi seorang atlet olahraga yang dikenal cukup kasar bagi mayoritas orang.

Tiba-tiba, sekeliling Sena dan Riku terselimuti cahaya berwarna putih yang akhirnya menimbulkan efek _flashlight _di sekitarnya. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, bukannya Sena dan Riku yang muncul, tapi malah 2 orang cewek yang imut dan berpakaian ala penyihir cewek modern. Rok pendek berenda, pita besar, rambut yang dimodel agar terlihati imut, serta ornamen-ornamen ala cewek tak luput dari kedua cewek itu.

"Seperti peluru yang melesat tinggi menuju mimpimu! _Cure Gun_!" Teriak salah satu cewek berambut ponytail berantena bersurai keperakan sambil berpose ala penembak jitu.

"Bisikkan manis yang membangkitkan ambisimu! _Cure Devil!_" Teriak cewek di sebelahnya yang bergaya rambut twintail bersurai karamel berantena 2 dengan 3 kode warna lebih gelap dari rambutnya yang berpose membungkuk dan menempelkan satu jarinya di bawah matanya.

"Kami, pahlawan terpilih yang akan membuatmu merasakan indahnya mimpi dan bara manis ambisi, _Dreamcharge, Pretty Cure!_" tambah kedua cewek itu sambil berpose ala pahlawan pembela kebenaran dengan patnernya.

Suasana lalu hening sebentar, lalu tergantikan oleh teriakan histeris kedua cewek itu.

"A, apaan ini?! Rambut panjang, antena, rok berenda, dan terlebih... KENAPA PENAMPILAN GUE KAYAK CEWEK?! TERUS KENAPA PAKE NERIAKIN Seperti peluru yang melesat tinggi menuju mimpimu! _Cure Gun_! GUE KENAPA?!"

Satu jeritan frustasi keluar dari mulut Riku yang berubah penampilan menjadi seorang cewek berambut ponytail berantena bersurai keperakan, _**Cure Gun.**_

"Aku jadi cewek... tidak, apa kata Suzuna nanti..."

Sena menunduk frustasi sambil melihat penampilannya yang berubah jadi cewek bergaya rambut twintail bersurai karamel berantena 2, _**Cure Devil.**_

"Lagian nama _Cure Devil_ itu kayak nama penjahat aja..." Timpal Sena.

Selagi mereka berdua frustasi, Deviba dan Sabotan berdiskusi.

"_Nee, nee_, Deviba, mereka tetap menjadi seorang lelaki kenapa ya? Harusnya kan perubahannya juga mencakup gender kalo yang megang pinnya itu pria." Tanya Sabotan.

"Jelas lah, mereka itu **lelaki imut** alias _**shota**_, wajar kalau gender mereka ga keganti. Kalau yang megang semodel Joe Taslim sih ya otomatis jadi cewek, ya minimal sejenis cewek-cewek pramugari lah." Balas Deviba.

"Yah," ada nada kekecewaan yang dilontarkan Sabotan. "Kalau gitu mereka bukan _pretty cure _dong, tapi _shota cure_, jadi _Dreamcharge, ShoCure!_ Dong."

Deviba menatap sohibnya. "Iyasih. Tapi aku cukup kaget lho, mereka itu ternyata orang terpilih, sinkronasinya cocok."

Sena dan Riku menatap tajam ke arah Deviba dan Sabotan yang sedang hura-hura. Dengan kasar, Riku menarik sayap Deviba.

"KITA GIMANA INI?!" Teriak Riku frustasi.

"Ya bertarung lah!" Jawab Sabotan singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Sena menatap Sabotan dengan tatapan tidak puas.

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

"Halooo kita ini lelaki, mau ditaruh dimana harga diri kalau ada orang tau kalo kita pakai beginian?"

"Emang sekarang ada yang sadar kalian laki-laki ya?"

Satu pertanyaan serta pernyataan tidak langsung dari Sabotan langsung menusuk Sena dan Riku instan. Dengan penampilan dan paras seperti ini, mana ada yang tau kalau mereka sebenarnya seorang lelaki tulen?

"Hohoho, ternyata kota sampah ini sudah tertutup oleh keputusasaan."

Sena, Riku, beserta Deviba dan Sabotan menoleh ke arah sumber suara cempreng yang sengaja dibuat ganteng oleh si pemilik. Ternyata ada pria berambut gimbal lengkap dengan kacamata gaya alay dengan jas putih dan kaus _v-neck_ serta celana berwarna senada dengan jasnya sedang berdiri di salah satu bangku taman.

"Lho, Agon?" Tunjuk Riku ke arah orang itu.

"Lho, kok lu tau nama gue?" Orang yang disebut Agon oleh Riku itu menjawab.

"Siapa lagi orang yang punya rambut gimbal berwarna keunguan dan pake kacamata alay?" Balas Riku ketus.

"Dan, Gon,"

"Apa?"

"Lu gak bosen jadi antagonis?"

_**Jleb.**_

Perkataan Riku tadi sukses menimbulkan luka hati yang amat sangat dalam pada Agon. Berusaha bangkit, Agon membalas.

"Daripada elu, _xdress_ jadi cewe demi dapet pemeran utama, hinaan mana coba?" Balas Agon.

Riku mengelak. "Ya ini kan bukan kemauan gue Gon, gue lebih milih jadi ksatria baja hitam atau penjahat yang berakhir dengan mati keren ketimbang dapet peran kayak gini."

Agon menatap malas ke arah Riku. Percuma berdebat dengan orang macam dia, pikirnya. Agon lalu mengambil satu langkah turun dari bangku yang ia pijak.

"Ga ada urusan lagi kan sama gue?" Agon mengambil satu langkah maju. "Kalau gitu gue lanjutin kerjaan gue dulu ya."

Baru saja Agon mau melesat pergi, sebuah pusaran angin berkecepatan tinggi melesat menuju Agon tapi, serangan itu dengan mudah ditangkis oleh tangan Agon.

"Apaan sih main serang aja lu." Protes Agon.

"Jangan kabur lu!"Seru Riku.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Gon." Riku menunjuk ke arah Agon. "Pertama, tentang _Zetsugen_. Kedua, tentang kota ini. Ketiga, tentang martabat gue."

Ada jeda sedikit saat Riku mengucapkan kalimat ketiga. Agon menatapnya.

"Haah? Gue ga ngerti maksud kalimat ketiga tadi. Kalau sisanya... maksudnya ini?"

Agon memunculkan sebuah kristal kuarsa hitam dengan model _plumbob cut_. Kristal itu melayang bebas di atah telapak tangan Agon. Ada sebuah senyum mengembang tipis di sudut bibir Agon.

"Haah, lelaki itu mudah sekali diperdaya oleh perempuan ya. Sebaiknya lelaki herbivora macam dia mati saja."

Agon terkekeh. Tiba-tiba kristal itu mengeluarkan sinar keunguan. Setelah sinar itu lenyap, terlihatlah lelaki tadi yang sudah berubah menjadi _Zetsugen_.

"Nah _Zetsugen_, habisi mereka—"

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah kata intrupsi diucapkan Sena. Mengumpulkan keberanian, Sena mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa kau mengubah lelaki itu menjadi _Zetsugen_? Ini sungguh tidak manusiawi! Terlebih lagi kau membuat orang di sekitar sini dilanda keputusasaan..."

Kekehan Agon makin keras dan menjadi-jadi. Menatap remeh, Agon menjawabnya.

"Hahahaha, manusiawi? Mana ada kata itu di kamus penjahat!"

"Dan mahluk-mahluk sampah _non-womanizer_ seperti mereka sebaiknya mati saja!" Timpal Agon.

"Kau! Mentang-mentang kau bisa mendapatkan semua wanita di dunia ini dengan mudah ya!" Kali ini Riku yang membalas.

"Itulah bedanya kita, aku punya bakat sementara mahluk sampah sepertimu tidak punya."

"Kh...!"

Ada decikan kesal yang dilontarkan Sena dan Riku. Tangan Riku mengepal kuat, menandakan ia sangat kesal dengan ucapan Agon tadi.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU TIDAK PUNYA BAKAT? MASALAH BUAT DUNIA INI?!"

"Ri, Riku..."

Kejadian tak terduga, Riku berteriak ke arah Agon. Raut wajah kesal ia arahkan kepada Agon.

"Kau... mentang-mentang kau itu manusia jenius yang dikatakan hanya lahir satu kali dalam seribu tahun... jangan seenaknya kau meremehkan orang!"

Sena mundur satu langkah. Terasa tipis, tapi Sena sepertinya melihat ada aura-aura panas berapi-api yang keluar dari tubuh Riku.

"KORRAAA!"

_**Duak!**_

Sabotan lagi-lagi menyerang Riku. Yang diserang mengaduh ria sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Riku bodoh! Tenanglah sedikit, kalau kau terpacing, lelaki berambut gimbal aneh itu pasti merasa menang!"

Riku menatap Sabotan. Sedikit kaget dengan perkataan mahluk di depannya. Ada jeda panjang saat Riku menatap Sabotan.

Sabotan tersenyum, bangga karena tindakannya berhasil menenangkan Riku. Riku lalu menepuk kepala sabotan.

"Maaf..." Kata Riku sambil menepuk kepala Sabotan.

Riku lalu berdiri, melepas Sabotan dan menatap Sena.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir yang lain, Sena." Riku menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Ayo kita bereskan _Zetsugen_ itu!"

Sena mengangguk mantap, mereka berdua lalu menatap _Zetsugen_ lalu mengacungkan jari mereka.

"Bersiaplah _Zetsugen_!" Teriak Sena dan Riku bersamaan. "Akan kami buat kau merasakan indahnya mimpi dan bara manis ambisi!"

"Hohoho, menarik," Agon tersenyum jahat ke arah Sena dan Riku. "_Zetsugen_, habisi mereka!"

_Zetsugen_ itu lalu mengeluarkan busur dan panahnya yang langsung ditembakkan ke arah Sena dan Riku yang langsung dihindari oleh keduanya.

"_Wind Shoot_!"

Riku menembakkan pusaran angin yang kencang ke arah _Zetsugen_ itu. _Zetsugen_ itu kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi dengan sigap, ia langsung berdiri lagi dan menembakkan panahnya ke arah Riku tanpa ampun.

"Kh! Sena! Bantu aku!" Ucap Riku di sela-sela aksi kejar-mengejar antara dirinya dan panah. Sesekali Riku mengeluarkan _Wind Shoot_nya untuk menghancurkan panah yang mengarah kepadanya.

Sena mundur, kaki sena bergetar hebat begitu pula tangannya.

"Aku takut..."

Mata Sena langsung terfokus kepada Riku yang jatuh tersungkur. Ada darah yang keluar dari luka sayatan di lengan kiri Riku. Sepertinya Riku terkena salah satu ujung mata panah _Zetsugen_ itu.

"RIKU!"

Saat Sena mau mengampiri Riku, di depannya sudah ada _Zetsugen_ yang menghadangnya. _Zetsugen_ itu mengarahkan panahnya kepada Sena.

"Bagus, habisi cebol itu, _Zetsugen_!" Teriak Agon senang.

"Sena! Serang dia!"Riku berusaha menyemangati Sena.

_Zetsugen_ itu mengambil ancang-ancang, menarik busur panahnya dan mengarahkan panahnya ke Sena. Sena semakin bergetar.

Sena menutup matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Aku... harus mengalahkannya..." Gumam Sena.

Sena lalu menatap _Zetsugen_ itu, ia lalu membentuk _v-gesture_ lalu menaruh jarinya di bawah kelopak mata. Sesaat setelah itu, _Zetsugen_ melepas busur panahnya dan—

"DEVIL'S LOVE BEAM!"

Sebuah laser menghancurkan panah itu sekejap beserta busurnya dan menumbangkan _Zetsugen_ itu.

"Sena!" Riku berlari menghampiri Riku. "Kau berhasil!"

"Ehehe." Sena tersipu malu atas pujian Riku.

"Nah sekarang, kalian ayo sucikan jiwa _Zetsugen_ itu." Kata Deviba yang disambut oleh tatapan bingung Sena dan Riku.

"Kalian, pertama gandengkan tangan kalian." Kata Deviba santai.

"Serius?" Tanya Riku. Sepertinya ia kurang yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan Deviba.

"Ya iyalah, kalian biasa gandengan tangan waktu SD kan? Nah yang kedua, pegang pin kalian, lalu pejamkan mata kalian. Bayangkan ambisi kalian terkumpul pada satu titik dan buatlah satu serangan."

"Dan yang terakhir tentu saja, arahkan serangan yang kalian ciptakan ke _Zetsugen_ itu!"

Sena dan Riku (walaupun terlihat ogah-ogahan dengan intruksi pertama) melakukan semua intruksi yang diucapkan Deviba. Mereka mulai bergandengan tangan, memegang pin mereka, lalu memejamkan mata. Ada sedikit rasa panas yang menjalar dari tubuh mereka berdua dan tersebar di jari-jari mereka. Ada suatu bentuk yang muncul saat mereka berdua mencoba fokus mengumpulkan ambisi mereka.

"Sudah tau apa yang akan dilemparkan pada _Zetsugen_ itu?" Tanya Riku di sela-sela aktivitas mereka.

"Sudah, aku pikir ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang indah..." Balas Sena.

Sena dan Riku lalu membuka mata mereka, melihat _Zetsugen_ yang kepayahan berdiri. Mereka lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk mereka ke arah _Zetsugen_ itu.

"Wahai mahluk yang jatuh ke lubang tanpa dasar!" Teriak Sena.

"Akan ku selamatkan kau dengan rasa manis ambisi yang kaulupakan!" Balas Riku.

Lalu sebuah bola cahaya terpusat diantara mereka berdua. Lama kelamaan, bola itu makin membesar.

"_DreamCharge shoot!"_ Teriak mereka berdua sambil melepaskan bola itu layaknya tembakan.

Bola cahaya itu mengenai _Zetsugen_ tapi saat mengenainya, _Zetsugen_ itu bukannya meledak atau apa, melainkan terlapisi oleh gelembung besar. Gelembung itu tidak hanya menyelimuti _Zetsugen_ saja, tetapi orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang terkena serangan _Zetsugen_ itu.

Gelembung itu lalu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat silau dan lalu pecah. Setelah pecah, _Zetsugen_ tadi sudah kembali seperti semula begitu juga orang-orang yang terkena serangan tadi.

Kristal kuarsa hitam yang dipegang Agon pun pecah dan warnanya pun memudah menjadi bening.

"A, apa?! Bagaimana bisa..." Agon menatap tak percaya ke arah Sena dan Riku.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Riku lantang. "Karena kami..."

"Dreamcharge! PreCure!" Balas Sena dan Riku bersamaan.

"Tsk! Lihat saja sampah! Akan kubalas kalian!"

Setelah membala Sena dan Riku, Agon langsung menghilang tanpa jejak.

Sena dan Riku tersenyum lega. Mereka lalu kembali ke _form _semula; anak laki-laki SMA dengan seragamnya.

Saat berubah ke _form _semula. Kepala Riku tiba-tiba pening.

"Riku, kita berhasil!" Kata Sena sambil memeluk Riku.

Pusingnya Riku semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya keseimbangannya mulai hilang dan suara-suara di sekitarnya hanya terdengan samar.

Saat semuanya itu mulang menghilang, kini dunia Riku tergantikan oleh warna hitam pekat tanpa abu-abu.

.

.

.

_**[It's end or not?]**_

* * *

_**Pojok Penulis**_

_**.**_

_**Oke, kembali lagi bersama saya, Meongaum yang senangtiasa membawakan fic yang agak nyeleneh dan sepertinya selalu gagal serius.**_

_**Inpirasi untuk membuat fic ini pasti udah pada tau ya :3 tapi terlepas dari itu, saya juga ingin merangkul tema award yang bermakna jamak ini wakakak :33**_

_**Dan... OKE SAYA BERUSAHA MELIBURKAN BEBERAPA CHARA WAKAKAKAK serius :33 lumayan sulit juga ternyata bikin fic tanpa chara andalan wakakak. Oke yov, kamu pake ngepublish fic yang bikin aku gatel nulis tentang mereka lagi aaa, dem yu :3**_

_**Udah ah, gak mau terlalu banyak ngetik di pojok ini dulu lel, btw akhir kata selalu bagi oleh-oleh berupa review~**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Kak,"

"Kak, bangun!"

"..."

"KAKAKKU YANG GANTENG NAN IMUT, BANGUN!"

"Ugh..."

Riku mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihat adiknya sedang menindihnya sambil menatapnya khawatir.

"Kakak tumben susah banget dibangunin, suara jam weker kakak sampai berhenti lho! Begadang main game online lagi ya?" Tanya adiknya.

"Haduh sebelum kujawab pertanyaanmu, lebih baik kau segera turun dari badanku dan keluar kamar. Aku mau siap-siap." Balas Riku yang rupanya masih setengah sadar.

Adiknya sedikit tersipu oleh perkataan Riku tadi. Setelah memukul manja ke arah Riku, adiknya segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, masa sih itu mimpi beneran... kok rasanya asli banget ya..." Gumam Riku di sela-sela aktivitasnya membereskan kasur.

Ia lalu melirik jam wekernya, waktu ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih duapuluh menit. Riku lalu segera bergegas. Mengambil pakaiannya, lalu handuknya, dan tas yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Saat Riku hendak mengambil tasnya, terdengan suara seperti besi jatuh. Riku langsung menengok ke bawah, mengambil benda apa yang jatuh kira-kira.

Sebuah pin keemasan berukirkan hati dan sayap ternyata yang ia dapatkan. Riku bengong sebentar, memori otaknya mulai menayangkan beberapa bagian dari mimpi anehnya.

"Ah jangan bilang..." Riku mundur selangkah dan menjatuhkan pin itu tanpa sengaja.

"Itu kenyataan?"

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Tanpa peduli dengan pin itu, ia bergegas keluar kamar dan bersiap diri untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Saat pintu kamar Riku ditutup, ada sesosok kelelawar kecil yang muncul di balik jendela kamar Riku.

"_Fufufu, selamat datang, Dreamcharge, ShoCure."_

_._

_._

_._

_**[END?]**_


End file.
